Thunder
by Trainer Wes
Summary: A stormy night affects the Phantomhive household. SebastianXCiel. Supposed to be a drabble...


_Note: Would not get out of my head, so I wrote it. I tried to be somewhat descriptive...Well, here you go!_

* * *

><p>The night was booming with thunder and flashes of lightning struck down the Earth. It was also a windy night in which it caused a certain young boy to awaken suddenly.<p>

Ciel had been having a horrible nightmare; he was remembering the day when the fire struck and he was taken away. Closed up in a cage, surrounded by those horrible adults.

Why was it always during this kind of weather was when that nightmare had chosen appear instead of a regular dream? Was it a curse for being contracted to a demon? Or was fate merely toying with him? If so, fate is a cruel mistress.

When he had awoken, Ciel showed traces of fear upon his face and was sweating as well. Such a horrible nightmare…why was he reminded of it? Fire had no connection with the rain, but the thunder…it had reminded him of the adults and how they spoke. He couldn't quite understand what they were saying at the time, so to him it sounded like noise, loud noise, like thunder.

Ciel turned to look at the door to his room. There, Sebastian was waiting for his order, as if he knew he would be needed in a time like this. Though Sebastian wouldn't mind caring for his young master, Ciel decided to try and hide any type of emotion that was still on his face. It was to late, his demon butler had seen the fear since he was tossing and turning in bed.

"Bocchan, is something wrong?" Sebastian asked. He knew he wasn't going to get a direct answer from the little boy, but he felt that he just had to ask, and not just because it was his job as a butler.

Ciel turned his head to look away from Sebastian. He couldn't help but feel pathetic knowing he had seen him looking so weak. He would never accept showing such feelings to anyone. They were useless and very unnecessary.

"No. I just woke up from the thunder, that's all," Ciel finally answered his butler's question. Sebastian couldn't help but sigh. His young master was just being shy, scared to tell him how he really felt.

"You know, bocchan, you can trust me," Sebastian said giving him his usual smile. Ciel still refused to look at him. He knew he could trust the demon; he had many times before, so why should this time be any different?

It was because this time involved feelings.

No way was he going to talk to a demon about his fear, not even if they were bounded by some silly contract. Ciel quickly glanced at Sebastian. He was still here.

"You can leave now," Ciel ordered, but this time his butler did not do as he was ordered. A roaring sound of thunder was heard, causing Ciel to jump and clutch onto his blankets. _Stupid thunder_, he thought. Sebastian, noticing his movements, walked over to Ciel's bed and sat down next to him.

"Funny how you fear thunder and not bloodshed," Sebastian teased, which caused Ciel to glare at him.

"I do not fear the thunder," He stated. _I just hate what it reminds me of_, he added in his thoughts. They sat in silence until Ciel had ordered Sebastian to leave his room, but before he could get up to leave, another sound of thunder was heard, causing Ciel to grip onto Sebastian's arm.

"I thought you wanted be to leave?" Sebastian asked his young master. Finally, Ciel looked at his butler.

"I take back that order," He reluctantly said. "Don't leave this room until the storm has passed."

Sebastian was shocked to hear the little boy say such a thing. He thought he was going to let go and tell him to leave, but he was wrong.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said. He then got up to do his normal routine of tucking Ciel into bed, again. He didn't mind as much as he used to since he got used to being around his young master.

Once he was tucked in, Sebastian took the empty space next to Ciel, doing as his master ordered and staying in this room. It took a while for Ciel to return to sleep, but he felt safer around his butler, even if he is a demon. Everytime there was thunder, Ciel would cling on to Sebastian.

Sebastian would try to soothe his young master by stroking his hair gently and even humming. He did so until his young master was truly asleep.

"Bocchan, you have nothing to fear when I'm around," He whispered to the sleeping child. Sebastian would protect him from anyone and anything, even if it was just thunder.


End file.
